Winter's Tale
by darkestboy
Summary: The Doctor, Canton, Madame Vastra and Jenny find themselves caught in a life or death Christmas special with the Master while Amy and Rory are paid a festive visit by River. Set after The Doctor, The Widow And The Wardrobe.


**Name: **Winter's Tale  
**Characters: **11th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song, Canton Everett Delaware III, Madame Vastra, Jenny, the Master (Simm) and Original Characters.  
**Synopsis: **The Doctor, Canton, Madame Vastra and Jenny find themselves caught in a life or death Christmas special with the Master while Amy and Rory are paid a festive visit by River. Set after _The Doctor, The Widow And The Wardrobe_.

"We've landed," the Doctor trilled enthusiastically as his three friends who agreed to take him up on his promise of a reward for their efforts looked at the bowtie wearing alien with curiosity.

"And when you say we've landed." Canton was the first to ask. "Where exactly have we landed?"

"And when, Doctor?" Madame Vastra was clutching her katana tightly. "I'd rather not have to dispatch anyone, regardless of futuristic species just yet."

"That doesn't sound you like you, ma'am," Jenny smiled coyly at her mistress, who returned the smile with one just as coy.

"London, December 24th 2011, Christmas Eve, so your katana might not be that needed after all, Madame Vastra," the Doctor replied as he opened the doors of the TARDIS. "Then again, you never know."

"Good job I brought my gun then." Canton pulled out his gun for the Doctor, the serving girl and Silurian female to see. "Just in case."

"Let's think positively, shall we?" The Doctor motioned for Canton to put his gun away as he then ushered everyone out of the TARDIS and closed the door behind them.

Canton looked up at the sky and then noticed that the Doctor had landed the TARDIS in an alley. Thankfully one that did not smell entirely of vermin but he did notice a homeless man, reeking of alcohol in a drunken stupor.

"The ape smells," Madame Vastra said with a whiff of disapproval. "Some things don't change in the future, Doctor."

"And some things do," Jenny gasped a little. She had been the first one to step out of the ally, transfixed not on the snow or even the hustle and bustle of people doing some late night Christmas shopping but the cars and the buses moving about the place with abandon.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" The Doctor put his shoulder on the young woman. "They are cars and buses, Jenny. Mainly used for getting people for one place to another."

"No, not that, well not just that," Jenny smiled at the Doctor. "This really is a whole new experience. I mean on Demon's Run, I was amazed with the place but here, there's a life. I mean, this is my own city in two centuries time and I'm standing right here in the snow. People are gonna think I look mad dressed like this."

"I wouldn't worry," Madame Vastra said assuredly as she noticed about three girls walking down the street wearing short skirts in the wintry weather. "The apes in this time seem to have a thing for impractical attire. I don't think any of us will stand out that much."

"You might," Canton replied. "No offence, Vastra but I'm guessing this isn't a time where humans and Silurians co-exist with each other. You might cause a stir."

"Not for another thousand years," the Doctor muttered under his breath, remembering the treaty he had managed to broker with Eldane before Restac had gone trigger happy in the Silurian city. That felt like another lifetime ago.

"Why do you think I wear the veil?" Madame Vastra placed her hood over her head. "Keeps the apes from paying me undue attention. Also a welcome protection from the snow."

"Attire aside," the Doctor said, turning towards his new travelling friends. "What do you all want to do? This is Christmas and we both centuries and countries and planets out of each of own time zones. So, where to first?"

"What about there?" Jenny pointed across the street towards a building. "I think there's a special being made about you."

"A special?" The Doctor turned to see a sign emblazoned in lights. "What the hell? This cannot be good."

Canton and Madame Vastra turned to see the sign itself. Lit brightly, all the sign seemed to convey was a simple message – "Yuletide Classics: The Doctor. Learn More About The Mad Man With A Box." Canton could also see that this wonderful little breather in his busy life at the FBI was probably going to become more hectic than his usual day to day routine.

"Doctor, it could be a trap." Canton warned as the Doctor, Jenny and Vastra began to head towards the build. "What if it's the Silence again?"

"Only one way to find out." The Doctor wasn't paying attention to Canton. Instead he was flashing his psychic paper at a security guard who gave him the nod to enter the building along with his friends. Canton gave the man a weak smile and stepped in, grateful that his gun hadn't been confiscated from him. Then Canton wondered if that wasn't such a good thing after all.

Amy Pond had been busy wrapping presents for her parents, her in-laws, her husband as well as the two other significant people in her life that she was uncertain she would ever see again. Rory had been standing patiently within the same room against the wall, determined not to move because his wife had blindfolded him.

"How much longer, Amy?" Rory folded his arms. "I did say I wouldn't peek."

"Yes, and you did that last year so my whole Hitchcock DVD set wasn't that much of a surprise for you," Amy said as she finished wrapping her husband's present. "All done."

"Finally," Rory replied in relief as Amy removed the blindfold and gave Rory a kiss instead, something that made him smile all the more. He then realised that they were both standing under the mistletoe.

"What time are we due to meet your parents?"

"Seven o'clock." Amy checked her watch. "Which gives us another hour and a half before we have to leave. That's ninety whole minutes to ourselves."

"We can do a lot in ninety minutes, Mrs Williams," Rory smiled suggestively, as he took Amy to the sofa. "I have one or two suggestions myself."

"I like where this is going," Amy smiled with a wicked enthusiasm until the sound of the door bell rang. "That on the other hand, not so much."

Before Rory could suggest ignoring them, Amy had gotten up from the sofa to head to the front door. She gave Rory a sympathetic look that implied that if it wasn't either of their parents, she'd do her best to get rid of them.

"Okay, love a caroller as much as the next person but this isn't the time or place," Amy said as she opened the door and found herself shocked to see the woman standing before her. "River!"

The very mention of her was enough to get Rory out of the sofa and by his wife's side as both Amy and Rory looked at their daughter dressed in a gold evening dress and a light green cape. River also seemed to be holding a sack as well.

"Mother, father, it's been a while," River smiled as she invited herself inside. "But I do believe you did say that I should pay you a visit when the world wasn't going wibbly. What better day than Christmas?"

Amy and Rory said nothing but hugged their daughter tightly and when they released her from their parental grip, both of them guided River into the kitchen. If anyone was going to get away with interrupting their ninety minutes of together time, it was definitely going to be their daughter.

The caped man sitting in a comfy chair behind the scenes of the special that was being filmed looked at his enemy with fascination. It had been at least two years since their last encounter but it felt more like a lifetime had passed between them.

"He's changed again," the man sighed to one of the benevolent servants he had taken prisoner on this Christmas night. "That wretched man can never stay the same for too long."

"What shall we do with him, sir?" the small, dwarf like creature who had been humiliated into wearing an unflatteringly festive costume, complete with a hat with bells on it asked his new boss.

"He likes Christmas does the Doctor, the sentimental fool." The man began crackling with electricity as he removed his cape. "And for the last time, my name is the Master."

The creature didn't have time to apologise. The Master turned on him like a snake and zapped the creature with so much electricity, the servant was reduced to no more than a charred skeletal remain. The Master then realised that three others servants had witnessed the murder and were standing by the door petrified.

"Let that be a lesson to you all," the Master snarled at the servant. "I want the Doctor to have a Christmas he'll never forget and you lot better make sure it happens. As you can see from your friend's folly, it will cost your lives. Are all we understood?"

"Yes, Master," the creatures chanted in nervous unison before scurrying away. The Master smiled as he picked up his glass of whisky and toasted the cameras.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."

The Doctor looked around the studio of the special dedicated to him that was going to air in a matter of minutes and he wasn't pleased at all. Whoever was behind this had unfortunately done their research alarmingly too well. On a large monitor, flashing images of nearly every person who had travelled in the TARDIS with him since Susan, Ian and Barbara appeared and then there was another familiar face coming towards him. Someone he had only met once but it still surprised him.

"Doctor, is it really you?" Sjari asked, observing the Time Lord. "Of course it is. You've regenerated. You lot tend to do that, don't you? I'm not sure if it's your best look though."

"What's going on?" The Doctor wasn't in the mood to play catch up with the alien. "Where am I?"

"You're on a special that's due to air on Boxing Day about your life. Last minute thing from the powers that be on the BBC," Sjari said in an almost emotionless tone. "Honestly, are you always this far behind? Well, I suppose faking your own death probably does take you out of the loop a bit. Nice move by the way. Shame it won't last. You're hardly a textbook definition for discretion. I did like the collaboration with the Teselecta. That was impressive by the way."

"Wait, how do you know all about this?" The Doctor grabbed Sjari's arm as the director motioned Madame Vastra, Canton and Jenny to their seats with the rest of the audience. "And what do you mean it won't last?"

"Take your seat, spaceman," Sjari said dismissively, motioning the Doctor to a chair, which the Time Lord reluctantly sat on as Sjari took his main seat.

"We're on in five, four, three, two," an announcer called out a little too loudly for both the Doctor and Sjari.

"I want an explanation," the Doctor snapped impatiently.

"You'll get one soon enough," Sjari smiled through gritted teeth. "Smile and wave for the camera, Doctor."

"And one," the announcer said in a booming voice as the camera turned at both the Doctor and Sjari.

"Good evening and don't be alarmed. My name is Sjari and I mean you no harm," Sjari said in a calm, warm and confident voice. "It's Boxing Day and I don't know about you, but I think I might have overdone it a little on the treats this year. Speaking of treats, don't waste your time on any other channel because we've got the best Christmas special right here. Our guest of the hour is a man from a long lost world called Gallifrey but we managed to track him down for this hour. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Doctor!"

With the booming sound of the last two words, the Doctor realised with the help of a rapturous audience that the cameras were focused on him and he looked a little flustered before he waved and smiled through gritted teeth.

"Okay," the Doctor said through gritted teeth as he looked at Sjari square in the eyes and asked. "Why am I really here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Doctor?" Sjari smiled with casual ease. "You're the man who wants to hide away from the universe. However, the universe has other ideas."

"It usually does." The Doctor looked around at the screen behind both him and Sjari. "Are we going down memory lane?"

"Now, Doctor, that's my job." Sjari delivered a nervous laugh as he looked up above, knowing exactly that a certain someone was watching his every move. "But yes, let's have a look at some of your greatest hits, why don't we?"

It hadn't been long before Amy and Rory had called their parents to explain that something had come up and that they would have to meet them much later than planned. Neither set of parents were entirely pleased or convinced with their child's fumbled explanations but sighed in a collective resignation nonetheless and hoped that they would see their children at some point before midnight.

Back at the house, River had suggested that they take a walk through Leadworth as she commented on the beauty of the falling snow outside. Amy and Rory had grabbed their coats and went out in the winter night with their daughter.

"I could always go to see them, you know," River said in a quiet voice as she walked through the blanket of snow with her parents around Leadworth. "Both of them of course. It's not like they know who I am."

"That's true," Amy said softly, looking at River. "They're not exactly aware they're grandparents in the slightest."

"When we left Demon's Run," Rory admitted as he rubbed his hands with the cold. Amy noticed and pulled out some gloves, which he put on and smiled at his wife gratefully before turning his attention back to his daughter. "We didn't tell anybody about losing you ... except you as it turned out."

"When you thought I was Mels," River said in a low voice. "I remember. I remember even then wanting to tell you who I really was but I couldn't."

"It doesn't matter," Amy said, looking at both her husband and her daughter. "We're a family. Maybe the best we can have and one that Madame Kovarian or the Silence can't destroy."

"I don't think we'll be seeing them again," River replied but both Amy and Rory couldn't tell if it was wishful thinking on their child's part or a future spoiler she was letting them in on. Both Amy and Rory were hoping for the latter.

"Amen to that," Rory said softly before turning to both Amy and River. "Maybe you should, River."

"Should what?" Amy and River both asked in unison.

"Meet your grandparents," Rory replied. "I mean we don't have to tell them who exactly you are but it can't hurt nonetheless."

"I suppose not," Amy said aloud as she found herself agreeing. "I mean we were going to meet them later. Why not make later now?"

"Why not indeed?" River agreed, before adding cheekily. "It's just a shame that husband of mine can't join us this evening. He's usually really good with meeting the family."

"One step at a time," Rory said nervously. "That's a conversation for another Christmas. In another decade or three."

"I wonder what he's up to anyways," Amy asked her daughter, who looked a little confused.

"Oh mother, I don't keep track of him all the time," River said with a glint in her eye. "We do have some seperate adventures from time to time. I'm sure whatever he is up to though, it definitely won't be boring. It rarely is with him."

The audience laughed on cue, they cried on cue, they were silence on cue and onstage, the Doctor looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up while the alien presenting the special kept glancing upwards whenever he thought no-one was looking. Except Canton was looking and he had an idea.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," Canton whispered to Madame Vastra, who held onto her katana tightly. "Try not to kill anyone in the audience while I'm gone."

"Where are you really going, Canton?" Madame Vastra shot the FBI agent a withering look. "I wasn't born yesterday."

"He keeps looking up when he thinks no-one else is looking." Canton eyed up above and while neither Madame Vastra nor Jenny looked, both of them had an idea of what he meant.

"I don't think any of these apes are paying any real attention." Madame Vastra took a closer look at the audience in question. "They seem to be clapping on command."

"And their eyes look funny," Jenny whispered as both Canton and Vastra noticed that their eyes looked a little bloodshot and bleary. "I don't think they've had a decent night's sleep at all."

"Now I'm really going." Canton checked that his gun was there in his jacket pocket. "Stay with the Doctor. I think he's going to need you both very soon."

"And you?" Jenny asked. "Don't you need backup or something?"

"I'll be fine." Canton eyed above once again and saw a shadowy figure watching him. "Once I find out who's been watching us all this time."

"Now that was taken out of context," the Doctor shrieked huffily at an image projected on the screen. "I did not try to kill Kazran with a shark. I was trying to make him a nicer person."

"Which you did manage to do eventually I suppose," Sjari replied as he saw Canton slipping quietly out of the audience. _There always has to be someone who has to try to be a hero – vain idiot. Hope he's smart enough to outwit our Lord and Master._

"Is this special supposed to be marking my good deeds or marring them?" The Doctor was getting impatient at this point.

"I'm trying to make a fair and accurate round up over your life – all eleven versions of it," Sjari said in a dry tone. "If that means a few humbug moments along with the festivities, then surely you're wise enough to take it on the chin, Doctor. Isn't that right?"

Sjari was addressing the audience again and they clapped in a rather monotonous manner and it was then the Doctor noticed that the audience looked different. He hadn't been paying attention before and when he saw it, he cursed out loud.

"Bloody he-," the Doctor tried to say before Sjari clamped his hand over the Time Lord's mouth to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"Doctor, family show! Do you remember?" Sjari replied sharply as he released his hand from the Doctor's mouth and looked at him. "Have you finally realised why you're here?"

"This isn't a Christmas special, is it?" The Doctor said sharply as he tried to control his anger. Both Madame Vastra and Jenny emerged to the stage and stood by the Time Lord's side. "What's going on? What have you done to these people?"

"Two excellent questions," Sjari replied, stammering at first when Madame Vastra placed the blade of her katana against his throat. "Is that really necessary?"

"Just answer him dear," Jenny smirked at the alien as she glanced at Vastra. "She's not afraid to kill you."

"And you use to travel with much peaceful types," Sjari looked at the Doctor nervously. "Now look at what you've been reduced to."

"I won't ask again, Sjari," the Doctor said impatiently. "Who's behind this?"

Before Sjari could answer the question, the lights flickered erratically throughout the studio before a bolt of electricity came and scorched Sjari to death. As the alien screamed in unendurable agony, it fell to his knees, a charred corpse. Standing over the smoking corpse, the Doctor saw a face he had long assumed had perished. How wrong he had been.

"Me." The Master held up his hands, electricity channelling from both of them as he turned towards his enemy. "It's been a while, Doctor."

"River, are you okay?" Rory asked as he noticed his daughter had stopped in her tracks as they had reached the gates of Augustus and Tabetha Pond. "I mean we don't have to do this. Not if you're not ready."

"It's not that." Both Amy and Rory looked to see that River had looked rather spooked.

"Then what is it?" Amy looked empathetically. "River, please, tell us."

"It's déjà vu I guess." River looked at the door of both her grandparents home. "They use to say I was a bad influence on you both."

"You were a bad influence," Amy smiled at her daughter. "But you're the best influence there is. If I hadn't listened to you, I would've still thought Rory was gay."

"Yeah, still wondering how you came to that conclusion again," Rory replied as his mind flashed to the moment where Amy had realised how he felt for her back then.

"You didn't seem all that interested in girls at the time," Amy said before admitting. "And I was uh, a bit oblivious at the time. I suppose it was obvious in retrospect though."

"Good old retrospect," Rory smiled as he looked at both Amy and River. "Ready?"

"Ready," Amy replied as she held Rory's hand.

"I'm sorry," River said, regret laced in her voice as she pressed the vortex manipulator on her hand. "Something's come up. I'll have to do this at another time."

"Wait, River, what's come up?" Rory turned to see that River disappeared in front of their eyes. "Where have you gone?"

"What do we do now?" Amy managed to get out before she spotted that her mother had seen them coming in from the living room window. "I think it's your turn to explain."

"Of course it is," Rory smiled before kissing Amy on the forehead as they both stepped inside the Ponds residence where a grilling was about to take place. It was enough to actually make Rory want to swap places with River but only by a fraction.

Time had been a funny thing for everyone. It felt like less than ten minutes ago, the Doctor had seen Sjari burned to death before his eyes thanks to the Master, who then had ordered a lights out. The same lights out that had seen some rather small creatures attack the Doctor, Madame Vastra and Jenny before they got the better of the three of them.

Except that had happened an hour ago and the Doctor had been knocked out for most of it. When he finally opened his eyes, he realised to his distaste that he had been strapped onto some metallic torture chair. His wrists and ankles had been bound tightly and straps had also been tightened around his waist as well for extra discomfort. He was still in darkness but the crackles of electricity that sparkled as a looming figure circled him was enough for the Doctor to know that he was not alone.

"Okay, very funny with the restraints," the Doctor muttered in annoyance as he tried to break free. He was keeping his focus on the looming figure. "But you can do better than that. What is it this time? Are you going to turn every living thing in the universe into a replica of you? How are you even here in the first place?"

"So many questions," the Master said in a whispering voice. "But for the last one, I thought that would've been obvious."

"I rebooted the universe," the Doctor said in a low voice. "Something went wrong. Of course it did."

"Not exactly, Doctor," the Master laughed with amusement. "Though that's a story I'm looking forward to hearing more of. Looks like your God complex has gotten worse since we last met."

"How did you really escape?" The Doctor was keen to get back to the topic at hand. He also didn't want to discuss rebooting the universe with his oldest of enemies.

The Doctor saw the Master's right arm and on the wrist was a vortex manipulator, not too dissimilar to the ones that he had seen Jack and River use at different points.

"Did you really think I was going to allow myself to be stuck in a time lock with the rest of our decrepit kind?" the Master snarled as the Doctor could see his skull sparkling with electricity. "I always escape, Doctor. You should know that by now."

"Where are my friends?"

The Doctor pulled tighter on his restraints as the lights dimmed back on and the Doctor could see the Master, still dressed like a hobo from the last time they saw each other. A cape had dropped to the floor beside the evil Time Lord. The Doctor could also see a group of small creatures that came up to the Master's torso huddled around the other Time Lord, clearly obeying his every command.

"Fighting for their lives," the Master smiled and before the Doctor could ask what that meant exactly, he saw that Canton, Madame Vastra and Jenny were in fact surrounded by the same zombie looking audience, trying to keep them back. "It's amazing considering you usually pick companions who aren't that versed in violence but FBI agents and Silurians warriors? Not your usual style, is it Doctor?"

"Is this the best you can do?" the Doctor snapped angrily as the Master loosened his restraints and the Doctor stood to face his oldest enemy.

"You know perfectly well I'm more imaginative than this, Doctor," the Master shrieked as he began to show his skeletal form. "This is just a little taster of what's to come before -,"

"- Before dying?" the Doctor interrupted the Master. "Maybe instead of attracting my attention, you should've concentrated on saving yourself first."

"So glad you mentioned that," the Master smirked as one of his hobbit like creatures handed him a metallic device that he placed on his right hand, clicking it on at three different parts so that it stayed on the hand.

"That better not be what I think it is," the Doctor said in a low voice as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the device but the Master blasted the screwdriver out of the Doctor's hand, nearly scorching it in the process.

"You vain idiot," the Master snarled. "You really think I'd waste a Christmas special on you? There's only one dedication I'm interested in this year and that's my life and you're going to save it, whether you like it or not."

The Doctor noticed that combined with the Master's own electricity, the metallic device he wore on his right hand began to shine a dark purple beam – a beam that was now heading in his direction. In that moment, the Doctor grimly realised exactly what the Master had intended about the Doctor saving his life. Only one of them was going to see another Christmas and the Doctor feared that after all his hard work in avoiding one death, this might be a demise he would not be able to get out of.

_It can't end, not like this._

The Doctor tried his best to fight it but it looked like the Master was winning after all. As he felt himself beginning to weaken, he could see the Master getting just that little bit stronger in the process.

"I'm not gonna take all of your lives, just your remaining ones," the Master smiled in victory. "Consider your current incarnation your last one, Doctor - my own personal gift to you. After all, it is the season of good will."

"Bah humbug," the Doctor snapped in reply, amusing the Master to no end. "Let my friends go. You don't need them."

"They're providing decent amusement for my captive audience and helpers," the Master snorted as he tossed a glance at the Doctor's allies doing their best to defend themselves from the zombie induced audience and his hobbit like creatures. "Besides you're not going to have much use for your little gang when my helpers are through with them. They may look like sweet little things but they're actually more savage that that Silurian madwoman of yours."

"I'll show him madwoman," Vastra snapped in annoyance as she swung her katana fiercely at three of the audience members coming towards her. She was doing her best to resist killing them but they were not making it easy for her and the katana was becoming less of a deterrent as well.

"Try to hold them off," Canton managed to gasp as three of the hobbit like creature came towards him, pinning him to the ground. "Get off me!"

Canton tried to kick one of the creatures that had grabbed him by the legs and was holding him but the creature hung on for dear life and began to bind his legs tightly together. Jenny noticed and tried to come to Canton's aid but two men grabbed her and threw her into a corner, hitting her head against the wall.

"Jenny," Vastra shouted, punching her way through the crowd to tend to the serving girl as her three assailants tried to pin her down.

Canton similarly tried to undo the ropes around his feet but his hands were grabbed tightly by another creature and bound even tighter behind his back, causing him to yell in pain.

"Oh no, you don't," Canton tried to call out but a cloth was bound over his mouth and he was kept silent.

"That's you done," one of the hobbit creatures sneered as Canton lay bound and gagged on the ground and the creatures focused their attention on both Vastra and Jenny who were also struggling with being trussed up by the crowd as ropes seemed to descend over their hands and waists, binding them together.

The Doctor gasped in agony as the Master smirked and motioned the hobbits to bring Canton towards him. Canton gave the Master a look of pure contempt and the Master backhanded the FBI agent before preventing his fall by holding onto him tightly.

"I'll give you a choice, Doctor," the Master smirked as he glanced at both the rival Time Lord and Canton. "You let me take over the body of this man and you can keep your own lives and if you're lucky, I might even let the Silurian and the maid live or give them a fair death. I haven't really decided. What do you say?"

"I'd say that was a rubbish proposal," a female voice filled the room and one that the Master detected was holding a gun as he turned to face the intruder that had teleported into the studio. "Wouldn't you say so, my love?"

"What took you so long?" the Doctor managed to gasp as he looked up to see River in a golden dress.

"Who the hell are you?" the Master snarled at the woman in disgust. "Attractive though, aren't you?"

"You're not my type," River smiled at the Master as she bent down to pick up the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and undo both Madame Vastra and Jenny's bonds. She then observed the captive audience. "They're dead."

"Yes, they are," the Master smirked at River. He could see the woman's expression falter a little. "They have been for quite some time actually. Dead humans are often more agreeable than living ones."

"Then how are they moving?" Jenny was confused as both her and Madame Vastra observed the humans. For the first time, she actually saw that behind the eyes, there was almost nothing left at all. "How are they even attacking?"

"They've been chipped," the Master smirked. "Their minds might not be active but there's still enough left for me to have a loyal following. It's quite genius really. I really do outshine myself."

"You really do get worse every time we meet," the Doctor snapped, an angry in his voice. The Master could see the Time Lord's eyes also burning with fury.

"And I'm supposed to be a psychopath?" River raised an eyebrow towards the Master and fought her basic urge to shoot him dead. "I have nothing on you."

"At least someone has noticed. I didn't quite catch your name, dear." The Master looked the woman up and down in an almost lascivious manner.

River cringed at the way the Master had said 'dear' towards her. She knew that he meant it to demean and wrong foot her but she smiled and kept the gun at his head steadily, before indicating towards Canton.

"Have him," the Master said snappishly as he shoved Canton into Jenny's direction. The serving girl untied Canton's restraints and pulled his gag down to his neck. The Master turned his focus back to River. "Now tell me who you are because that gun you're holding doesn't frighten me. I'll kill you stone dead before you can pull the trigger. Now there's a good girl."

"Spoilers," River smirked as the Doctor gave her a look. "I told you some things had to be lived, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" The Master looked at both the Doctor and River in disgust before turning back to the Doctor. "You really have changed."

"More than you'd know," the Doctor said in a whisper. The Master had stopped draining him and had taken the metallic object of his hand. "They're my lives you've taken."

"They're going to a good home," the Master smirked as he turned to River with an electrically charged hand. "As for you, I guess you're one little enigma I won't be uncovering. A shame – you might have made a half decent enemy. Goodbye, Spoilers."

"Bye, Psychopath," River smiled as she managed to dodge the first hit of the electricity coming out of the Master's hands. "Sweetie?"

"What?" the Doctor replied, unable to stand.

"It's not over yet," River said assuredly as she shot the device out of the Master's hand.

Flying in the air, the Master made a leap for the device but Canton suddenly sprang into action and tackled the Time Lord to the floor as Jenny and Madame Vastra fought off the Master's little helpers and his dead audience to their best.

"I don't have time for you," the Master snarled dismissively as he punched Canton in the face and flung him off.

"Too bad," Canton snapped, recovering from the assault to make a further attempt to drag the Master down. It was long enough for River to sweep in and grab the metallic device and head towards the Doctor.

"We don't have much time," the Doctor, desperately catching his breath as River helped him up. He placed the device on his right hand and pressed a blue button. "I hope this works."

"You and me both," River replied, nervously watching as the Doctor's remaining regenerations managed to sink back inside him. River could see that it was working – the Doctor was looking stronger and didn't need her to stay up anymore.

"No!" the Master raged in fury, pushing Canton off one time but before he could strike either the Doctor or River, the latter had pulled her gun and shot.

"River!" the Doctor responded in alarm as the Master fell to his knees. River had not killed him but she had certainly struck a fatal enough blow to him.

"Big mistake, girl," the Master snarled in fury. Both the Doctor and River as well as Canton, Madame Vastra and Jenny could see that the evil Time Lord was phasing in and out of his skeletal appearances and that the ripples of electricity were becoming more and more erratic. "Now we can all die together."

"I've already died once this year," the Doctor said in a sharp voice, keeping his eyes on the Master. "That was more than enough."

"After all this time," the Master screamed in agony. "You still surprise me, Doctor. This will be the last time I see you like this."

"Canton, Vastra and Jenny – get out of here now!" the Doctor yelled at his allies. Vastra turned to look at her friend.

"You need us," Vastra protested as she saw that the Master looked like he was going to blow. "We're not leaving without you."

"You don't have a choice," River snapped at Vastra. "All three of you leave now and don't let either of those things out with you. And before you even think of saying it, my love, I am not leaving you."

"Didn't think you would," the Doctor said before giving the Master one last look. "Luckily for you, we're both leaving."

Before River could protest, the Doctor grabbed her by the arm and then both of them waded through the crowd, ushered by Canton before escaping from the building, a building they had no choice but to lock from the outside. Whoever was trapped in that building had been long dead and managing to get a few feet away from the building, the Doctor watched with a mixture of emotions as the place exploded before his eyes, the Master's last energy tearing the place and everyone inside, apart.

"Goodbye my best enemy," the Doctor said in a low voice as River, Canton, Madame Vastra and Jenny stared at the remains.

"No-one could've survived that," Canton gasped as he removed the gag from his neck.

"You don't know the Master," River replied, keeping her eyes on the building. "It'd take more than this to destroy him, wouldn't it, sweetie?"

"You tell me," the Doctor went to scan the remnants of the building and came to a natural conclusion. "If he did survive, he's not here right now."

"Which means he could be anywhere," Vastra said, before noticing a look from the Doctor. "You're not worried?"

"It's the Master," the Doctor replied simply. "I'd be a fool not to worry but right now, I'd imagine he's in worse shape than we are. That being said, Canton, Vastra and Jenny – go inside the TARDIS and get cleaned up, I'll be there in a minute. Just have to talk to River for a bit."

Canton gave the Doctor and River a look before heading inside with Madame Vastra and Jenny. River smiled as she noticed that not only was she standing outside the TARDIS with the Doctor but snow had begun to fall.

"Where were you before you came to my aid?" The Doctor folded his arms as he rested his back on the side of his ship.

"Just visiting the parents, you know," River said. "What with it being Christmas and all. You should really pay them a visit. They'd like to see you again."

"You're not the first person who has said that to me today," the Doctor mused as his mind went back to Madge Arwell's comments on not being alone during Christmas. "I think you're right. Oh, and River?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Merry Christmas," the Doctor smiled before kissing River on the lips.

"You too, my love," River replied as soon as she broke from the kiss.

As River shared a warm smile, both of them stepped inside the TARDIS and took off, knowing that there were police on the way to inspect a destroyed building and none of them wanted to be around to answer any questions.

The Master had been out for hours but had looked around at his surroundings with alarm. He had literally no idea where he had landed and when he rose to his feet and touched his face after looking at his charred hands, he screamed in horror. The Master turned to see his reflection in a mirror in the room he seemed to be in and saw that most of his flesh had been charred. This wasn't the first time he looked like this but it was going to be the last time. He knew now that he really had no choice but to either regenerate or get a new body because time was certainly not on his side.

"You're not looking your best, dear," a woman with an eye patch had stepped out from the shadows. The Master saw that she was not alone with two sunken looking aliens in suits standing behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" The Master's right hand sparkled the tiniest flicker of electricity.

"You should save your strength, my good Master," the woman smiled sinisterly. "Because you and I have a common enemy and you're going to need to be at your best to take him down."

"Wouldn't be the Doctor, would it?" The Master raised his eyebrow and the smile on the woman's face was all the confirmation he needed. "Of course, who else would it be?"

"Who else indeed?" Madame Kovarian came closer to shake the Master's hand. Grudgingly, he accepted it. "And you can call me Madame Kovarian and my friends here are known as the Silence. I think together, we can make sure that the Doctor is aware that he cannot fool the universe. Are you interested?"

"Very," the Master said cautiously but he still raised a smile. "Now what's good to kill around here? I think I'm in need of a new look."

Amy and Rory had just begun to sit down to their Christmas dinner. It had been six months since they last saw their daughter and even longer since they saw the man who married her. The same man who was their best friend and when Amy picked up her water pistol, it was also the same man she did not expect to see standing at her door. She had resisted as long as she could hugging him before eventually succumbing to it and letting him back.

Once again, both Amy and Rory let the Doctor back into their lives but this time instead of Prisoner Zero and the Silence, they were sitting down, having Christmas dinner and pulling jokes. Amy knew that this wasn't going to last but right now, she didn't care because for this one Christmas, her best friend had come to dinner and that was all she needed. Everything else didn't matter in the end.

Across the street, River had watched for a few minutes but she decided that it was time to pay both her parents and her husband another visit and one where she didn't run out on either of them at the worst time.

"Merry Christmas everyone," River said as she let herself in and was touched to see that her parents had already set a place for her at the table. As Christmases went, this was shaping up to be one of her favourites.

- The End -


End file.
